


Unconditionally

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: InFAMOUS: First Light, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/F, Infamous: First Light Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INFAMOUS FIRST LIGHT SPOILER!!!</p><p>What if Jenny didn't die in that alley and Fetch had been able to save her? What happened after the two women had met in real life for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished InFAMOUS: First Light last week and really started shipping Jenny and Fetch, so I decided to write a little something with them~  
> I really hope at least some of you will read this :D  
> Enjoy ~

“Don’t you dare hurt her!”, Fetch screamed and hung up the phone, tracked down Jennys number with the app she gave her and started running. Even though she didn’t knew that girl too well, Jenny had risked her life helping Fetch, and now it was her duty to save her.

Probably she was running even faster than lightspeed right now, needed all of her strength to keep her speed up, but she didn’t care, because all she could think about was Jenny. That girl never even met Fetch and still she sacrificed herself to help her finding her brother. Fetch owed her one.

A moment later, the violet-haired girl arrived at the alley she got the signal from, but Shane was already gone. She was too late…

“No! No! Jenny!”, she screamed and ran over to the dead body lying on the cold ground. She had never seen the girl’s face before, but she instantly knew it was her.

“Jenny… Wake up, Jenny!”, she begged and bend over her dead body, tried to find a heartbeat, a pulse, breathing, but there was nothing, nothing at all, but she was still warm, wasn’t murdered more than a few minutes ago.

“Wake up. Come on, I know you’re not dead. You can’t be dead. I wanted to know you better! I wanted to at least thank you! Please, come on!”, Fetch went on and started using her healing powers without even realizing it. For a few seconds she left her hands on Jenny’s chest, giving her all the power she had to heal her broken body, and after a few hopeless seconds, the presumably dead girl opened her eyes again, breathing in the air as if she was missing it for years.

“Oh god, Jenny! Thank you, fucking hell!”, she almost screamed and flung her arms around the dark-haired girl, pulling her close before the she even knew what was going on. Fetch held on to her a few more seconds, before she finally managed to let go of her friend, looking into her dark eyes then, while Fetch herself started sobbing, her vision all blurry from the tears filling up her eyes.

“What happened?! Fetch? What… Oh god, you need to go, Shane, he is after you, he…”

“Shh, calm down, okay? Shane is long gone. He… he thought he managed to kill you and ran, that filthy coward. If I get ahold of him he is as good as dead! But it’s okay for now. It’s okay, Jenny.”, Fetch tried to calm her and gently stroke over her cheek, a gesture she normally did to no one but her brother.

“But… Are you sure?”, she asked again and breathed in deeply a few times to calm herself down a little.

“Yeah, hundred percent. Come on, now. I’m sure you don’t wanna stay outside here in the rain. I’ll bring you to a dry place, come on.”, she told the shivering girl and helped her getting up, supporting her as good as she could, but they were still too slow. If Shane showed up again, if he found them…

“Sorry Jenny, but this is too slow. We need to speed up a little.”, Fetch said and grabbed her tightly, before she started running with speed of light again. Probably that was quite uncomfortable for Jenny, but better she threw up once after that than being shot again.

As they arrived on top of the Neon sign Fetch was living at the moment, she’ll gently put Jenny down on the few blankets she owned and wrapped one around her, sitting down in front of her then. The black-haired girl looked a little pale, but at least she was alive now.

“Thank you.”, she whispered and looked at Fetch smiling, even though she felt a little dizzy after that ride.

“Couldn’t let you die out there.”, the Lasergirl replied and put a hand on Jenny’s shoulder, gently stroking her. Somehow Fetch felt for her, even though she wasn’t even sure why. Maybe it was just because she helped her finding her brother, maybe it was because of something else, she couldn’t really tell.

“Thank you, anyway. I… I was too careless. I put you and your brother in danger… I am so sorry…”, Jenny mumbled, but Fetch just rolled his eyes and pulled her close again, waiting for the black-haired girl to return the hug.

“Listen, Jen. There’s nothing you need to worry about, kay? You risked your life to help me finding Brent, so please don’t apologize.”, Fetch told her and stroke Jenny’s back, closing her eyes while resting her head on the IT-girl’s shoulder. Somehow this felt so good and releasing, like she just needed a hug like this for weeks.

“Thank you, Fetch. It is good to meet you, by the way.”, the black-haired girl then said and pulled her even closer, if this was still possible.

“Good to meet you, too.”

“I thought we would never see each other in person, thought you would just leave the town as soon as you found your brother.”, Jenny assumed and let go of Fetch after a few more seconds, looking back into her dark green eyes and smiled.

“I would still have had your number. I would have called you eventually.”, Fetched replied and gently boxed Jenny’s shoulder.

“Maybe I can run fast, but I never forget who my friends are and I would never disappear from them. Don’t know what I’ve done if you… died in that alley.”, Fetch admitted and probably blushed for the first time in her life. She normally wasn’t that kind of girl, but looking into Jenny’s wonderful dark eyes somehow made her feel like a teenager, although she never really had the time to be one.

“I guess you would have been sad, but somehow you had managed without me.”, she replied and looked down on her hands instead of into Fetch’s eyes. She felt a little insecure now, not sure how to went on.

“That’s not true! It would be a lot harder without you. I need you! Without your help I will never be able to find my brother in time!”, the violet-haired girl replied and took Jenny’s hands in hers.

“And besides that, I like you a little, I guess.”, Fetch added calmly and blushed even more. She wasn’t sure how to tell her, not even sure if it was a good idea to tell her at all, but even though she hardly knew that girl, now that she was sitting in front of her with her beautiful, dark, long hair, her shining dark eyes and her small framed body and her pale skin, damn she was so beautiful.

“You… like me?”, Jenny asked again smiling, then grinning as Fetch started chuckling.

“Yeah. I mean, have you ever looked in the mirror?”, the Conduit replied and covered her eyes with her hands because she was almost ashamed of her childish behavior.

“Oh, uhm. Thank you. But you are as well. Pretty, I mean.”, the IT-girl replied, felt the her cheeks also gaining some color saying that. She has never been told that she was beautiful before and somehow hearing that made her really happy.

“So, what is this going to be? Shall we just go to some Asian Takeaway, grab a bite and head for a lonely park bench somewhere in Seattle and make out before we continue our search?”, Fetch wanted to know then, still grinning about what was going on.

“I’m actually not hungry.”

“Me neither.”

For another moment, the two women looked into each other’s eyes, before Fetch just closed hers, leaned forward and pressed her lips on Jenny’s. She had never really kissed anyone like this before, had always thought she never wanted to, but now she felt different about it. Of course Fetch wanted to go on searching for her brother, but for a moment they could take a break from all that happened during the last week, just enjoying each other’s company.

 _Brent will probably be surprised when I tell him._ , Fetch thought while she kissed her new girlfriend and eventually let go of her.

“Do you wanna run away? With me and my brother, I mean. Just leave this city behind, forgetting all the bad memory, forget Shane and the drugs and everything?”, the violet-haired girl asked and smiled as Jenny nodded. They both knew it wouldn’t be easy, but there always was a way. 


End file.
